


Deviation

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Michael, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: An unexpected visit from Geoff leaves Michael and Ryan with some extra time on their hands.





	Deviation

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to an anon's prompt: _hi, i really love the myan that you write and i was hoping you could do some gta v myan? maybe like, michael and ryan are trying to sleep in and geoff is pounding on the door of their apartment to get them up because they have a job or smth. michael answers the door naked, like 'what the fuck' and behind him is ryan, also naked, and geoff giggles at michael like 'go get some dick, kid' and ryan throws michael over his shoulder and they fuck the rest of the day._
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/150322407411/hi-i-really-love-the-myan-that-you-write-and-i)

**Title** : Deviation  
**Pairing** : Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones  
**Word Count** : 2300  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : alternate universe - FAHC, established relationship, anal sex, barebacking, biting, bottom!Michael, breathplay  
**Spoilers** : none  
**Disclaimer** : I don't know or own any of these people. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
**Summary** : An unexpected visit from Geoff leaves Michael and Ryan with some extra time on their hands.  
**A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/150322407411/hi-i-really-love-the-myan-that-you-write-and-i) in response to an anon's prompt:  _hi, i really love the myan that you write and i was hoping you could do some gta v myan? maybe like, michael and ryan are trying to sleep in and geoff is pounding on the door of their apartment to get them up because they have a job or smth. michael answers the door naked, like 'what the fuck' and behind him is ryan, also naked, and geoff giggles at michael like 'go get some dick, kid' and ryan throws michael over his shoulder and they fuck the rest of the day._

“Christ, what the fu--” Michael sits up, stilling when Ryan's palm spans his bare chest. He squints in the dull morning light, easily making out the shape of the handgun in Ryan's hand despite his blurry gaze. They both look toward the bedroom doorway, the thump of fists echoing down the hallway. He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand and slides them onto his face before checking the alarm clock; it's only 10. Sighing, he pushes Ryan's hand away and flings aside the comforter.

“Where are you going?” asks Ryan, kicking out from beneath the blanket and then following Michael out of their bedroom.

“I'm going to punch a motherfucker in the face, that's where I'm going,” answers Michael, pushing his fingers through his curls.  
  
“Let's not be rash, now,” says Ryan, checking the clip on his weapon and then aiming it at the door. He muffles a yawn in his fist.

Michael scoffs and smushes himself up against the door, one eye closed as he peers through the peephole at the inconsiderate fuck pounding on their door. He sighs. “You can put that away; it's Geoff,” he murmurs, glancing at Ryan and unlocking the deadbolt. Ryan cocks a brow, moving his finger to the trigger. He snickers and pulls open the door. “What's up, boss?”  
  
“Heeeeeey, Michael,” says Geoff, gaze immediately dropping from Michael's face to Michael's hips. “You're uh, kinda naked, buddy,” he says, to Michael's dick.

“You said to meet at the penthouse at _noon_ , Geoff. It's now,” Ryan looks at the clock in the kitchen, “10:07. We were _asleep_ ,” he finishes, dropping his firearm at his side and switching the safety back on.

“Didn't you get my text?” asks Geoff, looking past Michael's shoulder at Ryan, eyes dropping down between Ryan's legs and widening. “ _Je_ sus,” he whispers, gaze snapping back to Ryan's face when Ryan clears his throat.

“Weren't really expecting last minute changes to the plan, Geoff,” says Michael, leaning lazily against the doorjamb.  
  
“Not a _change_ , per se, an addition. Crew brunch; my treat.”

“ _Brunch_ ,” says Ryan, dubiously.  
  
“Am I not allowed to want to feed you assholes before a job?”

Ryan shakes his head and sets his handgun on the back of the couch. “We'll see you at _noon_ , Geoff.” He takes the few steps to the door and lifts a flailing Michael over his shoulder, left hand resting on Michael's bare ass, other hand pressed against the back of the door. “Now, since we've got some unexpected time on our hands...if you'll excuse us,” he says, closing the door in Geoff's face and then twisting the deadbolt.

“Dick over _Crew_?!” shouts Geoff, giving the closed door another thump. “I'll allow it,” he cackles. “You cunts still better be at mine at twelve!”

Geoff's voice grows quieter as Ryan carries Michael back to their bedroom, Michael's nails scraping against the small of his back as Michael swears over being manhandled. Michael's hard when he tosses Michael onto their bed, face flushed from his time spent hanging. “For how much you were complaining, it doesn't seem like you _really_ hated that,” he says, lifting a brow at Michael's erection.

“Yeah, 'cuz my boner is totally from you carryin' me around,” says Michael, frowning up at Ryan.

“Of course not, it's from you fucking my shoulder,” says Ryan, climbing on the bed and reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

“I was _struggling_.”

“Uh-huh,” says Ryan, drawing Michael's legs together and then folding them back toward Michael's chest. He pops the lube and squeezes it out along Michael's crack. “I _know_ what struggling looks like, Michael,” he says, sliding two fingers between Michael's cheeks, coating them in lubricant, “ _that_ was certainly enjoyment.”

“If you fuckin' say so, Haywood,” says Michael, curling his hands under his knees and peering between them at Ryan. Ryan doesn't waste any time, thoroughly stretches him with two fingers and then slicks up his cock. He's not getting a third. “You gonna fuck me, or what?”

“And you think _I'm_ impatient,” says Ryan, pressing his cock against Michael's hole and smirking at Michael's bared teeth.

“ _Shit_ ,” grunts Michael, hips jerking upward as Ryan bottoms out. He's taken Ryan with less prep before, but it's still a shock when that thick length stretches him open. His eyes fall closed and he takes a few slow breaths, gasping when Ryan curls his right hand around his throat and thrusts. “Fuckin' _asshole_ ,” he groans, letting go of his legs and wrapping them around Ryan's waist, squeezing Ryan between his thighs.

“That _is_ currently what I'm doing,” says Ryan, rubbing his thumb over Michael's bobbing Adam's apple and then tightening his grip. Michael's breathing hitches and the tight curl of Michael's legs loosens. Eyelids fluttering, Michael's gaze starts getting unfocused, and he stops squeezing Michael's neck, leaning down and catching Michael's lips. Michael pants against his mouth, hands folding over his shoulders, fingertips digging into his skin.

“Well do it _harder_ ,” growls Michael, bucking his hips into Ryan's thrusts. He drags his thumbnail over the long scar on Ryan's right shoulder blade, Ryan hissing and pushing deeper into him. “ _Fuck_ , that's more like it,” he murmurs, Ryan's hand slowly tightening around his neck. Air restricted, he shudders, cock twitching against his stomach. Ryan's thighs smack loudly against his ass with each of his thrusts, thick length stretching him open.

Michael's face flushes, pulse thumping wildly under the press of his palm. A choked gasp escapes from Michael's throat, and Ryan relaxes his hold, Michael sucking in slow lungfuls of air. “ _Jesus_ ,” he whispers, brushing his thumb along Michael's jaw as Michael's face lightens from red to pink. Michael's neck is already bruising beneath his touch, pops of color staggered from the last set of fading blossoms. He doesn't get that urge to do this to Michael often, but Michael meets his gaze, nodding slightly, and he slowly squeezes Michael breathless, grateful that Michael enthusiastically indulges him when that need _does_ hit.

He keeps a firm hold, loose enough that Michael won't pass out, but tight enough that Michael's breathing stutters. Ryan wraps his left hand around Michael's thigh, thumb circling the edges of the old exit wound there. He pushes against the center, and Michael hisses, rocking hard into the grind of his hips. Michael's dick jerks when he presses against the scar again, and he chuckles.

“You mother _fucker_ ,” gasps Michael, nails scraping over Ryan's shoulder blades. It's an old as fuck wound, but it smarts occasionally, and that bite of pain shoots straight to his cock. His thumb passes over a freshly healing gash on Ryan's back and he digs his fingertip into it. Ryan growls and thrusts _hard_ , movement jostling him closer to the headboard. He rearranges his legs around Ryan's waist, clutching Ryan tightly; he doesn't need a fucking sex related head injury before a job. He shoves himself down on Ryan's dick, pushing them back toward the end of the bed. Groans when that inevitably makes Ryan slide in as deep as possible.

“You could have _asked_ for more, Michael,” says Ryan, lifting an eyebrow and grinding just as deep with his next thrust. He flexes his grip on Michael's neck and smirks over Michael's sharp gasp. Letting go of Michael's throat, he slides his fingers through Michael's sweat damp curls, yanking Michael's head back and going at Michael's neck with his teeth and tongue. Those bruises darken further under his mouth, Michael's heartbeat frantic under the drag of his tongue.

“You don't like it when I fuck myself on your dick, Haywood?” teases Michael, head tipping further back when Ryan's cock brushes over his prostate. “ _Shit_.”

“Not exactly what I'm aiming for right now,” answers Ryan, dipping down to bite Michael's collarbone before sitting up and unhooking Michael's legs from around him. He curls his hands over the backs of Michael's knees, Michael losing his grip around his shoulders as he folds Michael in half. Michael swears, arms flopping at his sides, knuckles white from his tight grip on the mussed sheets.

“ _Christ_. Jesus _Christ_ ,” groans Michael, jaw clenched as Ryan fucks him. Ryan's blunt nails bite into the meat of his thighs, pressure of Ryan's hands stretching the hell out of his legs. He chews on his lower lip, tracking the bead of sweat that drips down the angle of Ryan's nose as Ryan quickens his thrusts. His own skin's slick with perspiration, sweat pooling in the dips of his collarbone and at his sternum. Ryan's fingers slip and slide along his thighs. He hisses when Ryan grips him tighter, keeping him where Ryan wants him. He's not going anywhere.

Michael's arms find their way around his neck again, hands knotting in his hair. Smirking, Ryan releases Michael's left leg and reaches for Michael's cock. The head's flushed and slick, and Michael whines when he swirls his thumb over the slit. Michael's fingers pull through his hair, knocking the hair-tie out of his already loose ponytail. The strands stick to the slickness between his shoulder blades before Michael catches it all in his fists.

“Fucking _faster_ , Haywood,” demands Michael, wrenching Ryan's head back with how hard he pulls Ryan's hair. Ryan obliges, fist fast and firm around his cock, hips snapping against his ass just as quickly. “Fuck _yes_ ,” he murmurs, relaxing his hold but keeping his fingers knotted in Ryan's hair. His glasses slip down his slick nose and Ryan chuckles, releasing his thigh and then removing his glasses. He squints up at Ryan and Ryan laughs again. Clenching his jaw, he tightens his legs around Ryan and bucks hard into Ryan's next thrust.

“ _Shit_ , Michael...” gasps Ryan, eyelids fluttering. He leans over Michael and plants his right hand next to Michael's head, anchoring himself and meeting the hard rock of Michael's hips. Their movements push and pull Michael's cock through his fist, curl of his fingers slick with sweat and precome.

Michael turns his head and catches the meat of Ryan's thumb between his teeth. Bites down and Ryan swears, shoving deep into him. There's a perfect imprint of his teeth there when he lets go to groan, head tilting back and Ryan's hand finds its way back to his throat. “God, _please_ ,” he hisses, Ryan's grip slowly tightening. He squeezes his eyes closed, heat building in his gut. Ryan stops touching his dick, and his eyes shoot open before narrowing as Ryan closes a second hand around his neck. “ _Oh fuck_ ,” he gasps, cock jerking against the fuzzy plane of Ryan's stomach.

Ryan focuses on Michael's face, rhythm of his hips slipping to the back of his mind. His gaze flicks down toward the bob of Michael's Adam's apple as Michael swallows breath into his lungs. Michael's dick leaks between them, stomach sticky with Michael's preejaculate. He rearranges his fingers on Michael's neck, thumbs crossed over Michael's Adam's apple, digits cradling Michael's nape. He _squeezes_ , Michael's back bowing and hips jerking.

Michael's vision blurs further, darkness creeping in at the edges. That weight in his belly builds and spreads, every limb heavy. His hands drop to Ryan's shoulders, eyes watering, lungs burning. Then that pressure around his neck disappears and he loses it, shudder rippling through him as he shouts and comes.

Ryan dips down and catches Michael's mouth, kisses muffling Michael's dazed and senseless whimpers. Michael gasps against his lips, and he drags kisses lower over each burst of color along Michael's throat, Michael's nails absently scratching through his disheveled hair.

Michael groans and draws Ryan back up toward his mouth. Catches Ryan's lower lip between his teeth and bites _hard_. Ryan jerks into him, and he moans, biting kisses encouraging Ryan to _move_.

With Michael taken care of, Ryan bucks his hips, aiming for nothing more than his own pleasure. He finds Michael's neck again, fingers resting gently over the slowing thud of Michael's pulse. Michael angles their kisses to his liking, Michael's heels digging into his lower back as he grinds into Michael. Michael punctures his lip and the salty warmth of iron spreads across his tongue. He hisses Michael's name and Michael tightens deliberately around his cock, feet urging him as deep as possible and he shivers, filling Michael with his orgasm.

Michael licks away the blood on Ryan's lip, breathing still shaky. He drops his legs from around Ryan's waist, thighs tight with the pleasant ache of a satisfying fuck. Ryan shifts and he grunts as Ryan eases out. He smooths his hands over Ryan's shoulders before letting his arms flop to the bed at his sides. “Hey,” he rasps, Ryan flattening out over him, “don't fucking fall asleep. Geoff will have a goddamn fit if we're late.”  
  
“I'm not falling asleep, I'm just resting,” says Ryan, burying his face in the crook of Michael's neck. “Are you alright?” he asks, lifting his head long enough to see Michael nod and murmuring a ' _Good_ ' before settling back down.

“ _Wow_ , Haywood, you're not even gonna offer to clean me up like usual?” teases Michael, mustering up enough energy to curl his arms around Ryan.  
  
Ryan sighs and hefts himself out of Michael's arms into a kneel. “I was _eventually_ ,” he says, reaching out and tugging Michael up when Michael takes his hand. He brushes his fingertips over the bruises on Michael's neck and Michael reflexively bares it further. “We're definitely in for a ribbing when we get downtown.” He presses a light kiss to Michael's shoulder and then stands, stretching at the side of the bed before making his way to the bathroom.

“Who the fuck cares,” says Michael, clambering off the bed and following Ryan to the bathroom. “I bet you none of _their_ asses got laid this morning,” he smirks, stepping past a chuckling Ryan and starting the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
